


shirabu always gets what he wants

by deducingontheroof



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, dont try this at home kids, eating ass???, happy birthday semi have pocky in ur ass, pocky, pocky in places it should never go, praise kink???, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: semi's birthdaypocky dayfingers in his ass sunday





	shirabu always gets what he wants

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift for sky who's gonna love it and definitely not murder me in my sleep
> 
> blame buni

“Hey, Semi?” Shirabu asks suddenly.

 

“Mm?” Semi responds, not looking up from his phone.

 

Something hits Semi softly in the face, and he glares up at Shirabu in surprise. A box of Pocky sits innocently on the couch between them, as if Shirabu hadn’t just chucked it at his head.

 

“It’s Pocky Day,” Shirabu points out with a deliberate glance at the Pocky.

 

“So?” Semi scowls.

 

Shirabu smirks. “So, I wanna see how many of those can fit in your ass.”

 

“What the actual fuck, Shirabu.”

 

—

 

Shirabu always gets what he wants, and Semi knows it all too well.

 

—

 

Semi’s hands are fisted tight in the sheets as Shirabu fingers him, expertly stretching him and purposefully avoiding his prostate.

 

“Stop fucking teasing, you little shit,” Semi growls.

 

“No,” Shirabu says simply, adding a third finger, and Semi chokes on his retort as he tries not to moan, to whine, to fucking beg.

 

“This is fucking stupid, you know.”

 

“Probably,” Shirabu shrugs, withdrawing his fingers and wiping them carelessly on the sheets. “Ready?”

 

Semi rolls his eyes. “I guess.”

 

Shirabu grabs one of the five or six packages of strawberry Pocky he’s stacked on the nightstand — seriously, how long has he been planning this? — and tears it open.

 

“There’s nineteen sticks in each box,” Shirabu tells calmly, but he’s smirking. “I think you can take at least three boxes.”

 

“Three—” Semi starts, but he chokes on his words as Shirabu shoves at least ten Pocky stick into his ass.

 

It feels really weird. It’s not at all like Shirabu’s fingers or Shirabu’s dick. The soft coating is rubbing against his walls, and he’s starting to suspect that the coating’s gonna melt and make a huge fucking mess, but it’s too late to go back now.

 

“You good?” Shirabu checks.

 

“Yeah,” Semi nods weakly, trying not to focus too much on the sensation. It feels kind of… nice, actually. “Just keep going.”

 

“If you say so,” Shirabu smirks, and shoves the other nine from the first box in. Semi can’t hold back a gasp as the sticks slide in. He feels so full already, and he’s getting kind of excited to see how many will fit.

 

“Does that feel good, Eita?” Shirabu murmurs teasingly.

 

“Fuck off,” Semi manages to say, biting his lip. “Just keep going if you want to get more in before I cum.”

 

Shirabu grabs another package, tears it open, and grabs five. “I’m gonna have to slow down now, or they’re gonna break. Try not to clench too much.”

 

“You try not to clench with fucking Pocky in your ass,” Semi growls through gritted teeth, his head falling back against the pillow as Shirabu adds five more. The stretch is starting to become slightly uncomfortable, and Semi regrets not having Shirabu use another finger. Five more follow quickly, and it starts to burn slightly.

 

Shirabu raises a contemplative eyebrow, then smirks and gently pushes the Pocky further in. Semi can’t hold back a moan this time as the Pocky hits his prostate.

 

“Feel good?” Shirabu asks.

 

“Fuck _off_ ,” Semi spits, gasping as Shirabu does it again. “I’m not gonna fucking last if you keep— _fuck_!”

 

Shirabu’s shoved the other nine from the second box in, hitting his prostate again, and it takes all of Semi’s willpower to keep himself from clenching around them and crushing the fragile sticks of strawberry and biscuit.

 

“What was that?” Shirabu asks, like the little shit he is.

 

Semi doesn’t respond, can’t respond. He tries to focus on his breathing, tries to calm down, tries to will his rock-hard dick out of existence as Shirabu chuckles knowingly and reaches for another box.

 

“I can’t take much more,” Semi pants as Shirabu opens the box.

 

“Yes, you can,” Shirabu tells firmly, “I know you can, _Eita_. You’re doing so good for me.”

 

Shirabu takes this box really slowly, sliding them in one at a time. Semi doesn’t want to think about how he looks, flushed against the sheets, moaning and whimpering and begging as Shirabu shoves a third box of Pocky into his ass.

 

The last one from the box slides in, and Shirabu sits back on his heels to admire Semi.

 

“Fucking— stop looking at me like that,” Semi complains breathily.

 

“Can’t,” Shirabu says, “Fuck, Semi, you look so hot. You’ve got fifty-seven sticks of Pocky in your ass and it’s really fucking hot.”

 

The stretch is almost unbearable at this point, and Semi’s stomach is growing sticky and gross from the pre-cum leaking from his dick. It’s pooling on his abs, and he can’t take it much longer.

 

“Shirabu, please,” Semi begs, “Can’t— need to cum, please.”

 

“No, we’re not done,” Shirabu tells, smirking yet again and reaching for another box.

 

“No, Kenjirou, it won’t fit,” Semi insists.

 

“It will,” Shirabu argues, “I know it will. You’re doing so good, Eita, you can keep going.”

 

Semi closes his eyes and tries not to think about how much it hurts, and how fucking _good_ it feels, as another stick slides in. And another. And another. Shirabu pauses at sixty, and his fingers ghost over Semi’s inner thigh, just far enough from Semi’s dick to be cruel.

 

“Kenjirou,” Semi pleads.

 

“Almost there, Eita,” Shirabu says soothingly, “You can do it. Just a few more. You’ve taken sixty, you’re doing so good. Fuck, you’re so hot, so good for me.”

 

Shirabu slides another in, and it bumps against his prostate. It’s too much for Semi, and he loses control.

 

He can’t stop himself from cumming, his back arcing off the bed as thick ropes of hot cum paint his stomach. He can’t stop his ass from clenching, and he can hear the telltale crunching of Pocky breaking in his ass.

 

Shirabu murmurs praise, finally touching his dick and stroking him through his orgasm.

 

“Fuck, that was hot,” Shirabu whispers.

 

“Yeah, whatever,” Semi complains, his body going boneless in exhaustion. “Now I’ve got Pocky crumbs in my ass.”

 

“Yeah, I know. That was the plan,” Shirabu admits with a smirk. “I wasn’t gonna waste all this Pocky, you know.”

 

Shirabu spreads Semi’s legs even wider, as wide as they could go, and positions himself even closer.

 

“Kenjirou, what the fuck, what the fuck—”

 

Semi chokes on his words again as Shirabu blows gently on his oversensitive asshole.

 

“Itadakimasu,” Shirabu says teasingly before digging in.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://charlie-albus.tumblr.com)


End file.
